Waltz of the Damned
by LoliBat
Summary: VampNaru No pairings Five Thousand years ago, shinobi did not exist; vampires ruled every corner of the world. Three thousand years later, the Namikaze Empire fell to the hands of a traitor. Now the Namikazes are back, starting with one Namikaze Naruto.
1. Prologue

Waltz of the Damned

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, I am not Kishimoto, and I'm not making any kind of profit off this, so all the lawyers can kindly back off now.

Summary: VampNaru Genfic Five Thousand years ago, shinobi did not exist; instead, vampires ruled every corner of the world. Three thousand years later, the Namikaze Empire fell to the hands of a traitor. Look out world, the Namikazes are back, starting with a boy named Naruto.

Mandy: Yes, this is a rewrite of one of my old fics, Double Royalty: Vampyre (winces at the misspelled name). Since I didn't think that the fic is salvageable anymore (considering how many times I winced while reading it), I've decided to rewrite it. _**I don't have an update schedule**_; I'm in high school, I'm really busy with the classes, so I update whenever I can or I feel like I can write a decent chapter. This story will not follow the current Naruto plot; it will probably diverge a bit after the Tsunade retrieval arc, and Naruto is a bit colder and more intelligent in this story. No more orange, no more shouting off the top of his lungs.

Also, just to clarify some things, no, Naruto does not sparkle. This is NOT a Twilight vampire story.

* * *

The midnight bell strikes an echoing ring as the full moon peers at the earth through misty clouds. The inhabitants of Konohagakure are all fast asleep, awaiting the arrival of the next day, all except for one. Uzumaki- no, Namikaze- Naruto sat on the tiled roof of the Namikaze Mansion, disguised as a broken down apartment complex, looking up at the gently glowing moon with cerulean blue eyes. A sharp white fang peaked through as a corner of his lips drew upwards in a wry smirk.

'Ne, Kyuubi-sensei, I'm going to graduate this time.'

'**Oh? Why the sudden change of heart?'**

'I have a feeling that Sasuke would be worth keeping an eye on. His 'quest' for vengeance is most amusing.'

'**I'm increasing your air pressure seals for that. You mustn't blow your cover.'**

'I know.'

'**Go get some sleep, brat. Tomorrow is your 'big day' after all.'**

As a vampire, the blonde does not need as much sleep as humans, but he is still a growing child.

Snickering, Naruto descended from the roof and leapt back into his spacious bedroom through the window. He promptly changed into his bedclothes and collapsed on the silky sheets of his bed, slowly drifting off to the comfort of sleep.

* * *

_Preview:_

_Cursing under his breath at his own mistake, Naruto released his seals and ran out the front door, leaving behind a streak of yellow in his wake. _

"_Thank you for kindly donating your blood. Granted, the quality is not as high as I'm used to, and the taste is a bit off, but your death shall serve to give me life."_

_Brushing off layers of dust accumulated through the years, Naruto flipped the book over and saw the title; The Diary of Namikaze Minato._

_When they looked up from the book, all that was left of the blonde was a couple of gently swaying leaves._

_

* * *

_

To be continued

Review if you want, flames are ignored, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Word count: 638 words.


	2. Chapter 1: Begin Mission

Waltz of the Damned

Mandy: Here is the rewrite for the first chapter. This took awhile to write because I didn't really know where I wanted to take the story. And then I had an epiphany and began writing like mad. Therefore, I changed quite a bit this time around. The title is a reference to a piece from FFVII: Crisis Core's soundtrack.

* * *

_Previous: _

_Snickering, Naruto descended from the roof and leapt back into his spacious bedroom through the window. He promptly changed into his bedclothes and collapsed on the silky sheets of his bed, slowly drifting off to the comfort of sleep._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Begin mission

* * *

Key: **'Hi'- Demon thought**

"Hi"- Human speech 'Hi'- Human thought

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEeeeep

The sun's rays gently penetrated the half-folded blinds of Naruto's bedroom, bathing it in its golden light. The master of the bedroom groaned at the alarm block and subconsciously smashed at it with a fist. Luckily, he had found a useful seal a while ago while browsing the Namikaze library to stop it from being completely decimated.

'**Get up now, Kit!'**

'… -snore-'

'…'

'zZz… nom…'

'…**.' **Now slightly angry, the nine tailed lord of demons started to growl at his jailor, but then stopped when a mischievous thought hit him. Grinning, he sat back on his haunches and calmed his sweeping tails.

Half an hour later, Naruto groaned as the morning light hit his eyelids. Rolling over several times in his tangled mess of sheets, he got up groggily and went to close the blinds while cursing at the overly bright sun.

'Wait. Bright… sun?' Naruto blinked his sleepy eyes several times as his still-groggy brain processed the information. He quickly turned his eyes towards the abused alarm clock resting innocuously on beside his bed. He blinked again as dread began to fill him.

'Sensei! Why didn't you wake me up?!' He hurriedly put a black T-shirt and a pair of blue shinobi pants while trying to brush his teeth simultaneously.

'**I tried. You just ignored me.' **Smugly amused, Kyuubi sat back and watched as the blonde choked on his toothpaste and got tangled in his clothes.

Once he got everything sorted out, Naruto grabbed two pieces of toast and slipped on his shinobi sandals. Cursing under his breath, Naruto released his weight seals and ran out the front door, leaving a flash of yellow in his wake. In his haste, he never noticed that he sent some elders down the street to the hospital ICU for heart attack and asylums from seeing the dead.

* * *

After arriving at the classroom just as the bell rang, Naruto stopped dead at the doorway from seeing what looked like a pink and red blur tangled with a yellow and purple blur. Upon further inspection, the 'blurs' were none other than the resident banshee and wannabe succubus. Sighing, Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed past the two, earning him feminine death glares. He promptly ignored them and plopped down on a seat in the back of the room. He took no notice when a jealous boy started a glaring match with the Uchiha, nor when a random person pushed the two of them into a repulsive kiss.

When the Haruno began to annoy him with overly loud praises of the Uchiha, Naruto merely turned his blank stare to her. Unnerved by the feeling of someone-or something- trying to stare a hole through the back of her head, Sakura walked over to the side of Sasuke and took a seat.

When Iruka arrived, he began to take attendance with expert ease and explained to them about the genin test. After he finished, he handed them out each a paper test and began a lecture, which Naruto paid no attention to. With an aura of bored elegance, Naruto flied through the test and completed it adequately with time to spare. He put on a mild genjutsu to make it look like he was working hard, and began to take a nap.

He was woken up from his doze when Iruka-sensei called him up to the front for the practical portion.

"Alright then, Naruto, perform a henge."

Nodding, he transformed easily into Iruka, except with a perfectly bored and patented Nara look plastered on his face. Over in a forgotten corner, Shikamaru scowled.

"Now perform Kawarimi."

Releasing his transformation, Naruto replaced himself with a random log that he had no idea where it came from. He pondered for a moment on this before shrugging off this mystery of the universe.

"Okay Naruto, now make three Bushin." Keeping his fingers crossed, Iruka hoped that Naruto would pass.

Sighing with annoyance, Naruto made three shadow clones that were given the order to act like normal clones. Easy. He could pass the test without his senses and both arms tied behind his back.

Iruka beamed and congratulated him, handing him a Konoha hia-ate from the many that were lined up perfectly on the table.

'I wonder how long it took them to line them so impeccably on the table.' Just for the heck of it, Naruto wondered what Iruka would do if a breeze suddenly kicked up in the room and blew every hia-ate to the ground.

While walking back up to his seat, he glanced over his shoulder to see the fuming face of his other teacher, Mizuki.

'**Kit, what are you going to do about your 'sensei' radiating killer intent at you?'**

'Nothing. He can't do anything, and he knows it. However, he is worth keeping an eye on.'

He easily shrugged off the weak killer intent and went back to sleep.

* * *

'Great, I passed the genin exam, now I have to pick up some groceries, and maybe do some more research at home…' Naruto mused as he ignored the whispers and sneers thrown at him effortlessly. Ducking behind a tree, he flew through hand seals and mentally announced his technique.

'Kiton: Kitsune's Lamp'

When he emerged from behind the tree, he was no longer Naruto; instead, in his place was an ordinary civilian in a nondescript white t-shirt and jeans, practically screaming 'plain'.

'Sensei, thanks for teaching me this technique.'

The now brunette browsed the market and picked out his food with an expert's glance and, after paying for them, leisurely headed back home.

Once he arrived at his mansion, he made himself a casual dinner and holed up at the vast library. He walked down ancient isles and past rows of compacted knowledge until he got to where he last stopped. Naruto pulled out a slim volume. Brushing off layers of dust that had accumulated through the years, he carefully flipped the book over and saw the title; the Diary of Namikaze Minato.

'Hm. This might be what I've been looking for all this time.'

With concealed excitement, he opened the front cover to find a cavity where the pages are supposed to be. Inside the cavity was a miniature book, titled 'Secrets'. Drawing his brows together in confusion, the blonde flipped the small book open; on the front page, there was only one sentence. Look behind the painting of soaring birds.

'Hey Sensei, what do you make of this?'

Kyuubi sent a mental shrug and said **'It's not going to hurt if you try. Even if it does hurt, it shouldn't be anything I can't take care of.'**

Naruto navigated his way out of the maze of a library and sprinted through a number of hallways and flights of stairs until he arrived at the master bedroom. Upon arriving, he paused to look up at the giant painting.

'I really hope that this thing doesn't fall on me.'

Crossing his fingers, he released his weight seals and tapped into the endless ocean in his mind that represented his inheritance as a vampire. Meticulously drawing out just the right amount, the blonde channeled the power into his arms. With a heave, he lifted the painting and painstakingly carried it over the opposite wall. He set it down gently and walked back to the now painting-less wall.

In the wall was none other than a giant safe that was as big as Naruto was. Carved all over the door and without a doubt, over the walls as well, were complex seals. Even though he did not understand all of them, those that he could recognize were for secrecy and illusion. There was no visible keyhole or safety mechanism of any sort; only a single black dot on the door of the safe.

'Sensei, what do I do now?'

Kyuubi mentally raised an eyebrow. **'How did you not see that this is a blood seal?'**

Naruto blinked. Properly embarrassed, he slid his thumb across one of his fangs and pressed the bleeding digit to the black door. Immediately, it popped open.

Inside contained a treasure of scrolls along with bags of jewels, deeds, and money.

'I bet that this could fill half of Konoha's treasury.' For the longest time, Naruto just stood and stared until his tenant coughed.

Walking up the medium-sized pyramid of scrolls, Naruto opened it and began to read.

"The Will of Namikaze Minato,

I, Namikaze Minato, sound in both body and mind, hereby leave all my possessions to my only son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Hey Son,

In case Sarutobi or the current Hokage hasn't told you yet (or you haven't deducted from reading the will), you're my son. You probably don't have my last name tagged on yet because I wanted to keep you safe from assassins and such. Amidst the contents in the safe are the notes for Hiraishin and Rasengan, two of my signature techniques. Neither of them are truly perfected yet. Hiraishin still needs the use of those special kunais, and Rasengan still doesn't have an element yet. Also, the Rasengan can't be thrown, which is a big weakness. An experienced opponent can grab your wrist, which not only leaves you at a disadvantage, but it's also an opening. Therefore, it's really important that you're fast. But, enough on that.

I really hope that you've had a good life, but I really doubt that. Words cannot describe how sorry I am that I had to seal the Kyuubi in you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness; hopefully, I can repent for my sins in the next life. You were the only infant that I can seal the beast into because human infants cannot handle the powers of the strongest bijuu. They can maybe handle the others, but a human containing the King of Makai is a futile dream. You're different. You're a vampire. You are not like them; you are so much stronger, better, more perfect. You can withstand the powers. They can't.

Which brings me to the next point; I'm one of the last surviving full-blooded vampires. I'm one of the two only survivors of the Namikaze Clan Massacre. The other survivor is my baby cousin, Nagato, who got kidnapped by an Ame half-blood when I was weak from fighting several squads of Ame ANBU. If you meet him, please send him my apologies. He will sense that you are my son and will not harm you. Namikazes cannot harm each other; our ancestors put a blessing or curse on us that make it impossible for us to harm one another. Why would they do that? Namikazes are the vampire royalty. They didn't want the bloodline to die out from power struggles. Above all, the Namikazes value unity and loyalty. When you are old enough, Naruto, I leave to you the title of Crown Prince and heir to the vampire nation. Shall you wish, you have the right to rebuild it and unite the lands again. I wish you the best of luck.

Also, all vampires have special abilities, often more than one. There has never been a record of more than three abilities though. The person that set the record went mad after the age of three from seeing the dead, hearing thoughts, and feeling emotions all at once. If you're reading this, then chances are that you don't have three or more gifts. More often than not, gifts are unique for every vampire; that is due to the different combinations of bloodlines and genetics.

I personally had two gifts; I had the ability over illusions, which was handy when I had to conceal my identity as a vampire. The other ability that I had was knowledge; I comprehend and connect information in my mind virtually. I can literally dive into my mind and see things three dimensional. This ability is why I was hailed as a genius; I just understood so much faster and better than everyone else.

If you haven't unlocked your abilities yet, go ask the Kyuubi. His presence could be blocking off your abilities, but it's perfectly natural for them to develop as late as twenty. Others can manifest as early as at birth. Nagato was born with his gift, a doujutsu called the Rinnegan. Again, more on the vampire side of you is explained in one of the scrolls in here.

Last thing, no matter who you choose to be, what path you choose to walk, I will always be proud of you. Even if you choose to demolish the world, hands stained with blood, I will still love you. You're my son, Naruto. Whatever you do, I will love you, even if you don't return the sentiments. Never forget that I'm always with you. Always. (Even though you did piss on me when I first saw you)

Your loving father,

Namikaze Minato"

Laying the scroll down on the floor, Naruto tossed his head back and laughed. Long and hard, with tears of sorrow streaming down his whiskered cheeks. He cried and laughed at his life and how incredibly ironic it was. Kyuubi was tactfully silent. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto calmed down.

'I promise you Father, I'll rebuild the vampire nation to its former glory.'

Steeling himself for his mother's will, Naruto reached out with slightly shaky hands to the next scroll on the pyramid and opened it.

"The Will of Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina,

I, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, sound of both body and mind, hereby leave all my possessions to my only son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Hello Naruto,

I know that as much as I'd like to, I won't make it through birth. I hope that you live a good life; I don't want to see you in death for a long time, you hear me? If you die before your time's due, you're going to get in big trouble, young man!

If you read your father's will before mine, you'd know that he was a vampire. I'm also a pureblood vampire. I hail from the noble Uzumaki clan in Whirlpool country. As you know, Whirlpool country was destroyed. I was out on a mission at the time, and when I returned, I found out that the murderer of the Namikaze Clan took advantage of the chaos and destruction at the time and attacked the weakened Uzumaki Clan. I'm the only survivor of the massacre. From then on, I moved to Konoha and met your father. Well, the rest you can probably guess.

I'm not sure if you father told you, but as a royalty, you can change whoever you deem into a vampire as well. They won't be as strong as noble or purebloods, but they'll be stronger than halfbloods. As vessels, they are bound to protect the royalty, and in return, the royalty look after them.

My gifts as a pureblood—yes, like your father, I have two—are elemental manipulation and premonition. I can manipulate elements and combine them however see fit. I can recreate the Senju Mokuton, but I'm not as proficient as they are. It's nice if you want your trees to grow but don't have enough patience to wait for a couple decades. I can also form other elements, like steam from combining fire and water. My other gift, premonition, was useful when I became the ANBU Commander. With that ability, I can 'feel' for the future. It's not as accurate as seeing into the future, but it keeps my sanity intact. This ability is why I know that I won't make it through your birth. I'm sorry, Naruto.

Love,

Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina."

Enclosed in the will was a picture, slightly worn around the edges. It was a photograph of a redhead with a swollen belly sitting next to a blonde man. His mother and father.

Staring at the photo fondly, Naruto gently laid his mother's will next to his father's and pocketed the photo. While he was reading Kyuubi was searching for his gifts. Finally, he found them.

'**Kit, the gifts that you spoke of are blocked right now. Do you want me to unblock them?'**

'Yeah. That'd be great.'

'**I'm unblocking them in three… two… one'**

Upon reaching one, Naruto felt incomparable pain. All his nerves were on fire, screaming for it all to stop, begging for it all to end. This pain was incomparable to the pain that he went through daily—this pain was ten times worse. Just when Naruto was reaching for the blackness of death—just for it all to stop--, a pair of glowing warm arms enveloped him, pulling him back into the light. A lock red hair brushed his right shoulder, a pair of lip against his ears, a puff of warm cinnamon scent against his neck.

Slowly, the pain dulled, and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Seeking refuge in his mind, he was dropped headfirst into the sapphire body of water that was his vampire power reserve. Struggling to swim, Naruto painstakingly made his way to the shore, where a pale hand was extended to him. Relieved, Naruto grasped the calloused hand and looked up. A pair of blue eyes identical to his own met his gaze. The same blonde spikes and grin were also on the stranger's face. His cheeks held no whisker marks, and he appeared to be older by maybe twenty years.

"… Father?"

The grin grew wider.

"Son. It's nice to see you." He took no note when Naruto's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped.

"…But how? You're, you're dead…" Naruto looked away, sadness filling his eyes. The sadness was reflected in Minato's eyes.

"You're right. I am dead. I'm a physical manifestation of your gifts. You wanted to meet your parents the most, so that is why I'm here. Call it vampire inheritance of sorts. We're not permanent residents of your mind. I'm still dead, but I guess now part of my soul in you, dragged here by your gifts."

"Gifts? What do you mean 'we're'?" Naruto's heart beat quicker and quicker, hope filling his senses.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist; the same pair that pulled him away from death. It was warm, a comforting feeling of security and home. The jinchuuriki turned around.

"Mom?" She looked exactly like the picture; a pair of blazing green eyes, ruby hair, and heart shaped face.

"Hey there, Naruto." She smiled, a gentle curve of her full lips. This time, the teen rushed forward and hugged her back. Minato walked to them and enveloped both of them in his arms. For a minute, the three of them just basked in each other's presence.

"Speaking of which" Kushina's eyes turned stern "what was that back then? Didn't I tell you not to go looking for death?" Naruto winced and cringed slightly. In the background, Minato shot Naruto a sympathetic stare. He knew first handed how hot Kushina's temper was.

After a long lecture, Kushina huffed and kissed him on the forehead. "Never do that again, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

As amusing as it was, Minato cleared his throat.

"Right, Naruto, we need to explain to you your gifts. Like the both of us, you have two. Most purebloods have two anyways. Those whose blood was mixed with humans have one. You have the two very unique gifts. You have control over elements, but not in the way that Kushina does. Instead, you can control the obscure elements, those that most shinobis have no knowledge of, let alone use. Amongst those are darkness, light, crystals, and so forth. You're going to have to master each of them, but you can't merge them. It just simply can't be done. It's like trying to mix oil and vinegar. Can't be done.

Your other gift is pretty special too; it's called Virtual reality. I do believe that your six times grandfather had a similar gift. You can do a lot with this gift, but one of the more nifty features is the gaming option. You can literally visualize battles as a chess game or any other game, with your teammates, yourself, and clones and pieces. You're going to have to find a telepathy jutsu to use this effectively though. I think we have one in the library. The 'game' is complete with a virtual board that only you can see, along with other things. Using this, you will know what goes on in the battle without anyone telling you and give order to your pieces. You're going to have to learn tactics by yourself though. Just because you can do it doesn't mean that you mastered it.

The other part of the virtual reality is hacking. You can project yourself into any network and hack into it, getting information and such. With enough practice, you can hack into other network-like things, like living organisms, kind of like the Yamanakas, but they won't know that you're there. It's called Synaptic Net Dive. It's a pretty cool thing, except that you get really tired afterwards from projecting yourself. Not to mention, if someone has a mental defense, and you 'die' fighting it, your body falls into a permanent coma. Got all that?"

Naruto nodded. These abilities will really add into his workload, but he has plenty of time. Plus, he's got his shadow clones. For awhile, the trio discussed everything, from Naruto to death. Being in his mind, they saw his life, and it saddened both of the parents to no end. The teen assured that everything was alright though. After awhile, he bid the two of them goodbye and made his way back into the land of waking.

* * *

It was ten at night when he awoke from his stupor. Naruto got up and stretched his muscles. He hobbled to the bed and collapsed on it, tired. He was about to fall asleep when he sensed something very wrong. Naruto sat up and closed his eyes. He let his senses fan out and determined what was wrong; there was too much chakra in the air. He quickly sprinted outside, where he was assaulted by the saturation of chakra in the air. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw dark blurs that were no doubt ANBU. Getting back inside, he rummaged through his closet until he found some ANBU uniforms and masks that he had gotten off some assassins a while back. Picking out the pieces that fit him best, Naruto leapt into the dark and pretended to search.

From what he gleamed from a couple of loose-tongued jounin, they were all searching for Mizuki, his academy teacher Apparently, he stole the Forbidden Scroll.

'Huh. Well, I guess my blood stores are running a bit low.'

Once again, Naruto let his senses out, where they systematically scanned through Konoha for that one chakra signature. Being a lot keener than human senses, he quickly found it. He suddenly leapt away from the group and ran to a nearby patch of trees. Just to see his teacher's reaction, he took off his fake ANBU mask.

"Mizuki-sensei" The paranoid man spun around to see a sight that he never would have anticipated in a thousand years—the demon as an ANBU. "You're looking a bit tired. Need some help carrying that scroll on your back?"

"Go to hell, demon!" The man gave Naruto a feral scowl, which earned him a mocking tsk.

"Now now, that's not how you should speak to a nice person that offered help. Let's cut down to the chase." Before Mizuki can even tell Naruto about the Kyuubi, he was suddenly knocked out via pressure point strike.

"Thank you for kindly donating your blood. Granted, the quality is not as high as I'm used to, and it looks a bit off, but your death shall serve to give me life. In fact, I do believe that this is the only decent thing you've ever done for me."

Naruto reached into his pants and pulled out a storage scroll. Unsealing the scroll, he took out his equipment and drained Mizuki of all his blood.

'Hopefully, I won't get sick drinking that bastard's blood.' Naruto shuddered at the thought. Maybe it was a good thing that Kyuubi was sealed in him; the king of bijuus' chakra will burn through anything, diseases include. That was how the Hiyoshi Clan was massacred; someone slipped a deadly poison into their blood supplies. Needless to say, there weren't any survivors of the once noble clan.

Once the blood finished transferring, Naruto cleaned up the equipment and resealed it. He then unclipped a kunai from his kunai pouch and sliced it neatly across the dried corpse's throat, severing the head. He then cleaned the kunai and carried the head with him to the Hokage Tower along with the overly large scroll.

* * *

Sarutobi was worried. Mizuki had stolen the Forbidden Scroll, killing his secretary on his way, and escaped. Granted, the ANBU and jounin were looking for him, but ninja are still human. And goodness knows that humans make far too many mistakes for his comfort. His dilemma was solved when a familiar blonde barged into his office with a surprisingly not dripping head.

"Hi there, Oyaji. The traitor's been taken care of." Yes, he could clearly see that, if the head was any indication.

"Naruto, what a surprise. Why are you wearing ANBU clothes?"

The boy cocked his head to the side and blinked before looking down on himself. "Oh those. I got them off some assassins awhile ago." The casual tone and shrug really bothered the tired old man.

"Oh, by the way, here's your scroll." Sarutobi nodded, grateful. Of course, what he didn't know was that Naruto went ahead and copied the scroll while his special blood-draining equipment was doing its job.

"How did you kill a chunin?" Naruto mentally sighed. What is it today, twenty questions day?

"No, he was tired, so his senses were dulled. I crept up behind him and knocked him out with the back of a kunai." He smoothly lied. Seeing sincere eyes and an even voice, Sarutobi let the boy go. Naruto was never good at lies, right?

"Well, Oyaji, see you some other day! I've got teams tomorrow!" Naruto gave the man a grin and leapt out the open window.

* * *

When he got home, Naruto shed his clothes and took a brief nap before deciding not to go to sleep; he won't get much rest in now before he has to get up anyways. He really didn't want to sleep in today.

Getting up on his bed, Naruto slipped on his training clothes and headed down to the indoor training grounds. Good thing that his father added defensive seals to the walls, doors, ceiling, and floor of the indoor room; his training tends to get a little… rowdy.

'**Alright, Kit. How do you feel about getting a primary weapon?'**

Naruto thought for a bit, halting in mid-kick of one of his taijutsu styles, the Calling Dragon. 'That would be useful. I don't want to overly rely on one type of weapon though.'

'**Okay. I need to talk to you face-to-face'**

Plopping down on the ground, Naruto dove into his mind scape.

* * *

'**Kit, what do you have in mind?'**

'I want a double weapon; that way, I can block with one and attack with another. Maybe kantanas, but I don't want them to be too big that they get in the way. Plus, if they get too big, enemies can attack from the underneath or near the feet, and then you wouldn't be able to move your sword quick enough. Big swords would also be a problem; they're too heavy and not fast enough. I don't have the muscle mass necessary to handle a large sword anyways. I'm more of a speed person. Swords that are too short don't have the range that I need.'

'**Hm… I think I can custom make you a pair of kantanas with demonic chakra. That way they won't break down if you try to channel my chakra into them. What do you have in mind for other weapons?'**

'I don't know yet. I suppose I really want to experiment and learn a bit of each. Senbon and tessen would come in really handy for infiltration or other missions that require subtlety. That way, even if I have to execute my mission as a girl, I can keep them with me without drawing too much suspicion. Not to mention senbon would be handy for all the pressure point hits that I've learned.'

The Kyuubi nodded. **'I won't make you senbon out of my demonic chakra because you tend to not collect senbon after they hit, but I can make you a pair of small tessen that you can use.'**

'Thanks, Kyuubi.' Naruto smiled.

'**Kit, when you get back in the real world, I want you to make ten shadow clones using my chakra. Alter them so that they're female, and send them off to different places to collect jutsu and information. You aren't allowed to steal forbidden scrolls, so just have them sneak in long enough to copy them. See what they can find out. I'll do your kantanas first. They should be ready soon enough. Then I'll work on your tessen.'**

'That's a good idea. Thanks, sensei.' Naruto nodded and faded back into the real world.

* * *

The teen opened his eyes to see the lightened sky. The sun wasn't up quite yet, so he did as his sensei ordered and made the clones. Afterwards, he made some clones using his own chakra and sent them off to practice taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. He also had some go through physical exercises. The army of clones saluted him before going off to do their respective tasks. The real Naruto went to the library, where he holed up to study the numerous jutsus. Without realizing it, the boy was more tired than he thought he was; he drifted off into sleep.

He was woken up when his army of clones dispelled themselves. For a while, Naruto sat with his eyes open, digesting and filing the information away. After that, Naruto got up and made himself breakfast. Reaching up a cabinet, Naruto drew a symbol on the door with a finger and opened the door. Instead of showing pasta and cans like most pantries would have, there were numerous jugs of a dark maroon liquid. Calmly unscrewing the cap, Naruto poured himself a cup of the liquid and sat down to eat.

'Hm… this blood is getting a little old. It still has a week of two before it spoils though. I really need to make up expiration dates for these things.' Naruto mused as he wolfed down his eggs, beacon, waffles, pancakes, and fruits.

After breakfast, he washed the dishes and headed upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

Once again, Naruto sat against the wall, calmly taking note of everyone's actions. From the moment he first stepped into the academy, he has been taking notes and doing research. He kept up with every promising genin's stats, along with their growth curve. Heck, he even kept an eye for the cannon fodder, just for the hell of it.

"I… have sad news to bring to you. Mizuki-sensei was caught yesterday trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll. He has been tried for treason and executed on the spot." Iruka lowered his head for a bit before trying to control the mayhem that ensued from his statement.

'Those brats shouldn't be playing ninja anymore. Ninjas live, and they die just as easily, if not more.' Naruto noted that the only ones that didn't seem distressed were Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Shino were both contemplative, while Sasuke just plain didn't care. He probably wouldn't have cared if the sky fell and hit everyone in the head except for himself and Itachi.

"QUIET DOWN!!! Right, next thing on the agenda, tem assignments. Team one…."

Naruto tuned Iruka out, resting his head on his right hand.

"Team seven… Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

The first thing Naruto noticed was the pain in his ear from Sakura's indignant/happy screech. His assignment was next to reach his mind, then at last the hint of guilt that was present in Iruka's voice. Puzzled, he rummaged through his mental library until he came across Kakashi's name.

'Hatake Kakshi, thirty-five years old, male, elite jounin, ex-ANBU captain, genin teacher was Father, hailed as a prodigy, known as Copy-Cat Kakashi from the sharingan eye implanted into him when his teammate, Uchiha Obito, died. Only original techniques are the Raikiri and its incomplete form, Chidori. Notorious being a pervert and being at least two hours late to anything. Possible case of depression and survivor's guilt.' Naruto let out a mental sigh. This was going to be a Long Day.

* * *

And a Long Day it was. Like he predicted, Kakashi didn't show up for two and a half hours, keeping two fuming and one mildly annoyed genin waiting. While not-so-patiently watching the clock tick, Naruto noticed something.

Pale skin, elegant features, dark eyes, dark hair…

'Ne, Sensei, is the Uchiha prick part vampire?'

Naruto could practically feel the Kyuubi thinking. **'He could be. Maybe the Uchiha clan had a vampire ancestor or something. Or some vampire blood just bled into it at some point.'**

Just as Sakura was about to shout at Naruto for staring at Sasuke, the door slid open, distracting her and sending the same banshee into yet another screech. The good thing about having a screecher like her on the team was that she would bring Naruto back into reality when he spaced out.

"My first impression is that you guys are loud. Meet me on the roof." With a puff of smoke, the grey-haired sensei disappeared again.

Not wasting any time, Naruto got up and silently left through the back door.

When all three of the genin reached the roof, Kakashi was already waiting for them, orange book pulled out and all.

"Alright. Let's do some introductions. Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams."

"Er sensei, why don't you start first, since Uzumaki, Sasuke, and I already know each other." Sakura said. 'Well, not Uzumaki, but at least he's been around for longer.'

"Okay" Kakashi gave a one-eyed smile. "Hatake Kakashi, likes reading, dislikes screeches, don't have a hobby nor a dream. You next, Pinky"

'Um… okay?' For once, the three mismatched genin were on the same wavelength, which in and of itself was a mini miracle.

Ignoring the name, Sakura cleared her throat and began. "Haruno Sakura, likes…" she shot a blushing stare at the Uchiha, who's attention seemed to be focused on an invisible fly near his face. "Dislikes Ino-pig! CHA! Hobbies..." Here she shot another stare at the emo, who gave the slightest of shudders. "Dreams…" This time, she squealed so hard mentally that it defied the laws of nature and became audible. There were multiple collective winces.

"Er… right, Emo, your go."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes" 'like tomatoes and pocky' "Many dislikes" 'like having my biggest stalker stuck with me for at least six months' "I have no hobbies, and my dream… no… ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Sakura gave yet another ear-piercing squeal, and this time, there were only two winces. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a mental eyebrow raised. Then he saw the little white buds sticking out of his ears. He twitched.

"Next, Blondie"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Likes: Sleeping, thinking, reading, eating, training, my dead parents, my friend. Dislikes: overly loud people, not getting enough sleep, bigots, idiots, retards, aka people that have an empty cranium. Hobbies, Reading, researching, learning new techniques, relaxing. Dreams: I want to complete my father's goals and carve my way into history."

Kakashi smiled. 'I like this kid. Odd. Out of the three, the Kyuubi vessel is the most normal; not to mention smart. He didn't give out much that can be used as potential weaknesses; I have a feeling he won't be goaded easily. I do wonder who his father is though; he looks enough like Minato-sensei to pass as family, but he didn't marry. Sensei's not irresponsible, and he never told me about any children. An avenger, a fangirl, a jinchuuriki, what a riot.'

"Great! Meet me at training ground nine at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow. We're doing a survival exercise. If you pass, you become genin. If you fail, you get sent back to the academy. There's a sixty-six percent failure rate. Don't eat breakfast, or else you'll be puking it right back up. Ja!" Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Just when the others are starting to leave, Naruto decided that he should tell his teammates, however much he dislikes them. As they were leaving, the teen grabbed the duo's arms.

"Kakashi-sensei is going to be late again. Don't show up until at least ten."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him funny. "How do you know?" Sakura voiced Sasuke's thoughts.

In response, the enigma of the team pulled out a small book that he always kept on him; it was the Konoha bingo book.

"This is the bingo book. Every ninja dangerous enough to have a bounty on his or her head goes in here, along with their stats. I get this delivered every month, like a magazine. You can also buy them in stores. Flip to page forty-nine." While they were busy reading, Naruto jumped off the railing and sprinted home.

When they looked up from the book, all that was left of the blonde was a couple of gently swaying leaves.

* * *

_Preview:_

_'**Kit, your swords are done. What will you name it?'**_

_"That's quite the sword you have there. Know how to use it?"_

_The beast reared up on its hind legs, and its eyes seem to burn with the fires from hell itself._

_Sakura, face it, .weak! Open your damn eyes! As much as I hate fangirls, I'm not heartless enough to wish my ownmy own teammatedie in front of me!_

_You want to know, Sasuke? I'll tell you one day… but not now…_

* * *

Mandy: Yes, there is a reference to Shelke from FFVII: Dirge of Cerberus. It doesn't play a big enough part to warrant this as a full cross over. For those that aren't familiar with it, I'll explain. For those that are familiar with it, things will be a bit different this time around, since I didn't know if they had internet in Naruto-verse. They do have computers though, so Naruto will hack into those at some point.

This Naruto is a bit different from the cannon one. For one, he's not as loud or boisterous. He's smarter, quieter, but still lighthearted enough when the occasion calls for it. I'm not overpowering him; even if I was, he'd have to claw his way up just like other people. Just that with his shadow clones, he has an easier time of it. He's still going to need awhile though. Also, he can't access all of his vampire power. If he draws too much, his still developing body will overload.

Can anyone guess Naruto's swords?

Music listened while writing: a ton of songs by Gackt, 1000 words (from FFX-2)

Written: 4/03/10

Word count: 7, 203

'Til next time!


End file.
